


Look Your Best When You Feel Your Worst (or connor solves feeling depressed by buying a wedding dress)

by no_homo_hansen



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Connor is alive, Connor wears a wedding dress, M/M, Zoe and Connor are happy siblings, Zoe did his hair and such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_homo_hansen/pseuds/no_homo_hansen
Summary: Connor has been searching fro healthier coping mechanisms than suicide, he has come across retail therapy with Zoe. Their parents are rich after all.So when Evan gets a '911' text, he definitely does not expect to see Connor sitting with a dress on.But boy does he look amazing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know what this is.  
> it's partly me trying to normalise my slight kink for seeing mike faist in a wedding dress but also because adorable evan getting all the feels when not sure what to do when his male boyfriend is breaking societal gender conventions.  
> tbh it's based one a tweet i put out and found far too funny
> 
> Also I have a (mainly) deh tumblr that you should follow it's no-homo-hansen

Evan was sitting, typing frantically on his laptop, making sure he had this assignment ready for school returning after the winter break when his phone went off, alerting a text from Connor. It simply read “911″. Evan knew deep down that if it really was a 911 situation, Connor would have either told him what was happening or called him, but the good boyfriend within him still had him immediately grabbing his coat and keys and ~~rushing~~ briskly walking out the door to his car. When he got to the Murphy household, He walked in, having been with Connor for about a year at this point, he felt pretty comfortable there. Plus, Cynthia and Larry were on some sort of yoga retreat as a couple, as the return of the orchard had been a huge help in their relationship. 

He wandered up the stairs, towards Connor’s room, to hear laughing, clearly the amusement of Connor and Zoe. What he didn’t expect, was to open the door to see Connor looking absolutely stunning (more so than usual) in an a-line wedding dress, lace cover the bodice, with a chiffon-like skirt. ([the dress](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Flitbimg4.rightinthebox.com%2Fimages%2F240x312%2F201504%2Fcjadbq1429515009870.jpg&t=YTEzYzZiNTI5MTAyZDI1Mjk2Y2IxZTU4ZTYyM2Q2YjczZGZmY2M0ZSx1SkFlM203RQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Aa_GBbDfDTc6vYFXD2LVltw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fno-homo-hansen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159505795083%2Fdressed-to-the-nines-connor-x-evan&m=1)) Evan’s mouth went dry, as he let his eyes drift from Connor’s dress to his face, detailed with the beautifully subtle yet sparkling makeup, his lips a beautiful ruby colour. His hair was also done, with almost Viking-like braids going across the left side of his head. He looked absolutely stunning. Zoe and Connor looked up at him chuckling about some inside joke they had based on years of uncomfortable relationships with parents. Zoe started fussing over his hair. “Do you know how long this took me? He wouldn’t stop squirming and complaining that I was pulling his hair! He would make a terrible female!” Connor just scoffed and whacks her hands away. “I did part of his makeup because he gets too pissed off with eyeliner. But most of it, he did himself. His contour skill is insane.”   
  
Connor just smirked, took a swig of whatever the hell he had in his hands before speaking for the first time since Evan had arrived. “I _t’s important to look your best when you feel your worst. Which is why I am sitting here wearing a wedding dress with a full face of makeup._ ” ([the tweet](https://twitter.com/xkmberleyx/status/852269449667366912)) Evan smiled softly. Connor had been battling a lot to fight his depression. Evan had helped him see a therapist that he felt comfortable to speak to, who had put him on medication that seemed to be making a huge difference. He had started finding slightly healthier coping mechanisms, as well. The key factor is that they are not quite healthy, but still healthier. He seems to join Zoe in retail therapy, which is where Evan assumes he bought the wedding dress. 

Evan still couldn’t get over how utterly celestial his partner looked. Connor saw Evan’s shocked expression. He began to panic slightly. Evan had been doing do well with his anxiety and panic attacks that Connor was panicked that he had triggered something. “You okay, Hansen?” He stepped in front of him, looking down toward him, placing his hands on Evan’s shoulders. “Babe?” 

Evan simply looked up into Connor’s eyes before looking back down. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn’t find the words, so closed it again. He felt he resembled a fish. “P-pulchritud-dinous.” (pulchritudinous) 

Connor raised his eyebrow. “palla-what?”  
  
Zoe giggled from behind them. “He basically just used a really fancy college word to call you beautiful, divine.”   
  
Connor blushed. “You big sap.” He leant in to kiss Evan, intending it to be soft and innocent, before Evan’s arms snaked around his waist, deepening the kiss’s intensity. It was soon cut off by Evan laughing as he felt along the back of the dress, which was covered in crocodile clips. Connor immediately went to defend himself. “I don’t have boobs! It wouldn’t stay up!” While he was getting hilariously over defensive, Evan subtly motioned for Zoe could leave, so he could properly show his boyfriend how beautiful he thought he was. 

As the door shut, Evan started to kiss down Connor’s neck, slowly pulling up the skirt of the wedding dress. He had to contain his gasp as he felt a wedding garter around his thigh. They both smirked before connecting lips once again. 

As Zoe walked away from the bedroom, she really hoped she didn’t just hear “Can I take it off with my teeth?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked that! it was short but fun to write
> 
> you should leave kudos and especially comments if you want!
> 
> also if anyone is keen, they should draw connor as he is described here in a pretty wedding dress with braided hair and makeup


End file.
